The Secret
by squirmyorchid
Summary: It's the Gang's senior year, and everything seems perfect. Suddenly, Jack breaks up with Kim, and Kim doesn't look at all depressed. The Gang starts to fall apart as Jack disappears from their lives. A series of "mishaps" happen to Jack, and it's no coincidence. What's happening? Sequel to "Surprise, Surprise." Can be read alone or with prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the long awaited "Surprise, Surprise," Sequel! Here is... "The Secret!"**

**And I'm sorry if this sounds similar to "Surprise, Surprise."**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own Kickin it. End of discussion.**

* * *

**Kim**

My life is perfect. I've got the boy of my dreams, all the friends I need, the best of families. But I guess I upset the balance. I mean, having a girl experience perfect happiness for two years really tilt that girl's life for disaster.

And boy, did I get disaster.

* * *

Monday, September 4, 2012

7:45 AM

It's way too early. Yeah, I know. But I couldn't be any more excited. First day of senior year.

"Whoa!" Mom laughs as I rush into the kitchen, already dressed and ready to go. I'm wearing a lilac shirt, a pair of jeans, and white sneakers. My hair is down and in a white headband, and around my neck is a locket with my family's picture, and a photo of my totally awesome, amazingly sweet, and oh-so-cute boyfriend.

Jack. Just the name makes me squeal.

"Honey, thinking about Jack?" Mom asks teasingly. I roll my eyes.

"Pfft, nooo," I lie, but since when did I become a better liar?

Mom chuckles. Just then, I hear the doorbell. "Gotta go, Mom," I call as I grab a breakfast bar and my bag and run out the door, into my boyfriend's arms.

"Hey," he says simply. Something jolts the back of my head. I ignore it, contenting myself with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi Jack. Ready to go?" I ask. He smirks. My stomach drops.

He offers his arm. "Shall we?" he suggests. I giggle as I take his arm, and we walk to his shiny red convertible.

* * *

8:00 AM

When I get to my new locker, I'm bombarded by my best girl friends.

"Wow, Beth! Did you get any tanner?" I comment. It's true. Beth's gotten darker.

"Maybe," she giggles.

"Pfft. So what, she got a tan. But guess what I got?" Mandy brags.

"What, another sunburn?" Grace teases. Mandy rolls her eyes

"No. A boyfriend!" she squeals.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Julie asks nicely. A pair of arms wraps around Amanda's waist.

"Me," Brody answers, blushing. He gives her a little peck on her cheek.

"AWWW!" we giggle.

"I'll never get girls," Jack sighs playfully. "Hey Brody. Get any more muscle?"

"Nah. Don't want to attract girls, when I've already got my beautiful girlfriend," Brody shrugs. Mandy blushes.

Just then, the rest of the boys came. It was all guy talk about vacation, sports, and karate, while we girls just giggled on and on about random topics.

Then I picked up on something wrong. Mandy and Beth have become a little quieter since we got on the topic about parents.

"Hey, Mandy? Beth? What's up?" I ask, concern coloring my voice. Everyone stops.

"Uh..." Mandy blushes. Beth doesn't say anything, but just looks at her shoes.

"My... I mean... our parents are getting divorced," Beth finally says. A small tear works its way out of Mandy's eyes. We all hug her.

"Why?" Julie asks sympathetically.

"My dad was cheating on my mom," Mandy cries. We all "aww," and try to comfort her.

That's when I knew something was up. Something was about to change our lives. And fast, too.

* * *

12:00 PM

"You were SO checking that girl out!" Grace hisses under her breath.

"I was not! She bumped into me, tried to flirt with me, and I told her I had a girlfriend!" Jerry defends himself, his voice rising.

"Liar," Grace chokes out before she runs away.

"I'll get her," Mandy says, standing up and running after her. I sigh, It's been like this the whole day. I like Jace (that's their couple name) and it's hard not to remember the days when we were hanging out at the beach, Jerry and Grace dancing their hearts out, together.

"Relax, Kim," Jack mutters in my ear. He's been a bit edgy lately, especially around me. Shouldn't I be a little worried that Jack seems more... friendly than romantic? I mean, we've been dating for almost two years, now. And it's just not right.

I'm looking at Milton and Julie, Brody and Amanda, and Kevin and Beth, and they're all couple-y: giving each other gifts, . They've had arguments, yes, but... Jack and I haven't. We've known each other since sophomore year, and it feels like we've known each other forever.

Something's not right. And I think I know why.

* * *

1:00 PM

I'm heading to class when I bump into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going," the guy says as he turns around. He's got brown eyes, and brown skater hair. He's wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, and dark sneakers, all of which seem like they've been through a lot. He was just covering the doors with graffiti.

"Sorry. You new?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Course. You ditch school yet?" He asks.

"Um, excuse me? You barely introduce yourself and you ask if I ditch school on the first day?" I ask, my voice rising.

"Fine. Jeremy Woods. Now get out of my way," he says. He pushes me aside and leaves the school.

* * *

2:30 PM

"I'm so glad seniors get out early when they have a free period at the end of the day," Julie sighs in happiness.

"I-I know, right?" I reply, my voice feeble. Grace turns to me, her eyes a bit red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" she sniffles.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just got this... ominous feeling," I deflect with a hasty, weak laugh. Although not altogether reassured, everyone pretends nothing happened, and gets in their cars.

Jack wraps his arms around me. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says, with a quick kiss on the cheek as he walks to his car.

"Hey, where are you going? You're my ride home!" I call out.

Jack shrugs. "I have something important to do right now. Could you walk home?" he puts on his puppy face.

"Fine," I groan. I can't resist that face. He smirks, and drives off.

I walk home, grumbling.

* * *

6:45 PM

"Ugh!" I yell, throwing another textbook on the ground. I've gotten too much homework. "Being a senior is hard!" I scream. Luckily, I'm the only one at home, since mom's at work.

Just when I decide to call Julie and ask for help, I get a text from Jack.

_Um. This is going 2 sound awkward. But we're done. I decided I'm not in 3 with U anymore. CU 2morrow._

_Jack_

What?

* * *

**What do you think? It seems so much more dramatic than usual. AND KIM IS OOC! ARGH! (throws keyboard at piano)**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! You guys rock! So many reviews in one day! I was surprised.**

**Dreaming2BAWriter: Your review was awesome. Thanks for picking up my keyboard from the piano.**

**LiveYourPassions: Thanks! Better than "Surprise, Surprise" hm... well, this story DOES have a lot of drama.**

**hitere102000: You'll see. If you like Jeremy, thank Vamp1019948.**

**Guest: MAYBE you'll understand now. **

**Vamp1019948: The part about Jeremy Woods was great? I had a hard time with him. I'm used to writing mellow, dull characters. And yeah, expect a lot of drama.**

**myimajination4ever101: Don't freak out. Please.**

* * *

**Beth**

"Kim's been absent for a week," Mandy says on our way to school.

"I know, right? It must be from Jack breaking up with her," I try to stay calm, but if anyone was looking carefully, they'd notice my hands were dead white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Relax, Bethie," Mandy soothes. I take another deep breath.

"Sorry," I apologize. Ever since that fight with popular Donna, my temper has been almost as fierce as Kim.

"And with mom and dad," Mandy adds. I sigh.

My parents were filing for divorce as we speak. My dad's also asking for custody, but the minute I turn eighteen, I can get an apartment for Mandy and I, and we can get by. I can go to community college, and get a part-time job.

I drove into the parking lot, sighing. Another day without Kim's quirkiness.

* * *

I open my locker, and lo and behold, I see a certain someone right behind me through my mirror. Or should I say, some boy.

Jack. My fists clench. I grab my books, slam my locker shut, and turn to face him.

"Hey Beth. Have you seen Kim?" he asks hopefully.

"Oh, I don't know, sulking about her boyfriend breaking up with her?" I suggest, my voice sarcastic.

"Look Kim, I'm doing her a favor. I'm not going to lead her on. Besides, 'if you love someone, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours,'" Jack recites.

"You know what? Leave me alone. Kim is technically my sister, and I don't want to deal with you," I snap.

I take five steps, turn around, and add, "And I'm not helping you this time."

* * *

**Mandy**

I was soaking in the sunshine when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey," Brody whispers in my ear.

"Hi Brody. What's up?" I ask sweetly.

"What, I can't say hi to my lovely, beautiful Mandy?" he protests.

I blush. "Stop it, Brody," I mumble.

He laughs.

Just then, the two of us look up to see a motorcycle. A brunette guy with a worn out leather jacket, baggy jeans, and black boots gets off it. He was handsome, I guess, but was way to rugged for my type.

"Who's he?" I ask Brody.

"Jeremy Woods. New kid. He's a complete rebel, and apparently got expelled from his old school for destroying all the school textbooks, lockers, and setting of fifteen stink bombs _a day,_" Brody marvels coldly.

I wonder what's he already done in a week.

* * *

**Jack**

When I got to school, there the gang was, waiting for me on the seats by the staircase. They were talking, but when they saw me, their faces turned cold. It was like that day two years ago when I found out Brody replaced me. _Like they could, _I thought confidently as I walk towards them.

The second I walked toward them, they scattered. No one was left. I stopped. What was going on?

Every one of the students in the hall gaped at me. My friendship with the gang and the relationship with Kim was legendary in Seaford High. When that crumbled, the teenage society gossiped. A LOT.

What did I do?

* * *

**Kim**

My heart is broken. It's shattered and crumbled and lays at my feet in shards, hurting with every step I take. So I haven't moved from my bed.

"Kim, darling? You have a visitor," Mom says gently.

"Tell them I'm sick," I reply.

"She can't. I know you're not physically sick. You just have a mental illness called heartbreak," a soft voice chimes. I sit up. I know that voice.

"D-Donna?" I gasp. She smiles apologetically, and sits on my bed, right next to me. My mom leaves us alone.

"You'll be fine, Kim. I have a good cure for heartbreak," Donna says, her voice warm.

"What?" I ask, my voice hoarse and weak.

"I can be your pen pal. Just send me letters, and I promise you I'll be supportive and nonjudgmental. Besides, word of you and Jack's breakup will spread. Hopefully someone will get revenge on him," Donna says, her voice slightly menacing. She gets up, ready to go.

Before she leaves, she turns around and says, "don't let Jack know he broke you."

I smile as she leaves.

* * *

**Mandy**

Beth and I are humming the tune to "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift on the way to school.

"Taylor Swift is so talented," Beth comments.

"I know, right?" I reply.

When we pull up to school, I spot a flash of blonde hair.

"Hey Beth! Is that Kim?" I ask, grabbing her elbow.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Beth exclaims. We get out of the car and catch up to Kim.

"Hey Kim!" I greet, expecting to hear a weepy, teary, sad reply.

"Oh hi Mandy! What did I miss when I was away?" Kim asks, her voice as cheery as mine.

"Um, I wrote it down for you," I answer cautiously, handing her my notebook.

"Thanks, Mandy. I owe you," Kim sighs in relief.

"No problem," is all I can say as I watch Kim's retreating figure.

"What's going on with Kim?" I ask, turning to face Beth.

"I... have no idea," Beth replies, her eyes wide.

* * *

**I am abusing Jack! I really need to stop! But I have the third chapter planned out. And jellybean96, your character's in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long! I was just... you don't want to know.**

* * *

**Amanda**

I stared after my best friend, laughing and playing with Jerry and Eddie. We were at the beach on a glorious Saturday morning, enjoying the beach while it was still warm.

"It's been five days, and she hasn't broken down once," I commented concernedly. Who else would be worried that your best friend/sister's boyfriend (aka soul mate/love of her life) broke up with her?

"Publicly," Kevin added, his face shadowed. He had his arms around my sister lovingly (they're ALMOST as cute and Kick. Key word-almost.)

"True..." I trailed off as... _he _came. _He_ had an arm around a beautiful Mexican girl. She had long, inky black hair, big, emotional eyes, and long eyelashes. She was wearing a pink floral sundress that ended mid-thigh, a white shrug, and brown sandals. Her nails were a cherry blossom pink.

All in all, she was pretty. Like, total feminine, girly girl pretty.

"Hey guys, this is my awesome, beautiful, totally **girly** girlfriend, Mariela Vasquez," Jack bragged.

Mariela only gave a small "hi" in response.

"If you liked girly girls, why did you go out with Kim, huh?" I snapped instantly, crossing my arms.

"Mariela can speak fluent Spanish. She's lived in Mexico for three years," Jack gloated, acting as if he hadn't heard me.

"So? Amanda can speak fluent Italian," Kevin pointed out.

"And my little Mari won the national singing contest at the age of eleven," he only continued.

This time, when I opened my mouth to speak, Jack only said louder, "And my sweet girlfriend is so amazingly per-"

"Jack, please go," Mariela finally spoke. She had her hand on his chest, looking up at him.

"But-"

"I'll meet you at the pier tonight, okay?" Mariela interrupted again. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jack only gave her a look before turning around and walking away. Mariela turned to face me.

Five awkward minutes passed, where Mariela seemed to be thinking, and we were waiting.

"I'm sorry about Jack," she finally blurted out.

I was stunned to the core. Who wouldn't be? Jack's girlfriend didn't seem like the jerk I'd thought she'd be, but I just met her literally two minutes ago.

"U-Um, it's alright," Beth stammered.

With a shy wave, Mariela turned around and walked away.

"O...Okay?" Kevin stuttered, his mouth wide open.

* * *

**Kim**

Normally, I hate gushy stuff. Why? I can't stand crying. One, it makes me look weak. Two, it ruins the nonexistent-but-Grace-assumes-I-put-some-on makeup. Three, everyone starts to pity me. And everyone knows I despise pity. Especially self-pity.

So that's why I never show any weakness in public, but you knew _he _left my life. If you looked carefully, there were no pictures of him, I never mentioned him, I never acknowledged his presence. But that was my public life. In reality, I was hurting, but not as much as before.

I cried every night. I still had all those pictures I had "thrown away" or "deleted". They were in a flash drive I had hidden in my mirror. Yeah, when I promised Grace I would get a mirror to do my "makeup", she hadn't thought I'd buy one with a built in secret hiding spot behind the mirror itself.

I had my pen pal, Donna. She was nonjudgmental, like she promised. But I always found a slightly... sinister edge to her vows to crack _his _head (which I THOUGHT were joking at first) and her exponentially growing hatred for the boy.

And then there was karate. Thank god I have a great punching dummy for me to destroy - I mean, beat up to a severe degree. (If my mom found out... yikes.)

I also knew, from Donna's sly, insinuating, semi-sinister jokes that Jack was going to get it.

And he deserved it.

* * *

"C'mon, Kim!" Eddie whined like a six-year-old. "The water's warm!"

Still I shook my head. I only came out here to get a tan, _and _attract a few flirty looks from a few hot volleyball players. I was wearing a cute strapless white bikini with yellow lining. It was new, and I was going to put it to use.

Suddenly, a tanned boy plopped down beside me. "What's up?" I ask, my tone friendly.

"You Kim Crawford?" I recognized that voice. I tensed slightly.

"Um... yeah," I managed to reply. He let out a dark chuckle.

"What? Don't want to see me?" Jeremy joked lightly but slightly evilly.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Yes. You know what? I'm just confused and frustrated now," I threw my hands up.

"Maybe I'm scrambling your thoughts," Jeremy mumbled under his breath. He got up, but I grabbed his wrist, laughing.

"I wasn't mad at you! Not at all! I just... I guess I was still angry at J... Ja..." I couldn't even get his name out. I frowned, frustrated again.

"Jack Anderson? Yeah, I know what you mean," Jeremy growled. "Do you know he has a new girlfriend?" He blurted out. I froze, and then shut my eyes tight, but a tear still slipped out.

"The jerk," Jeremy hissed, and then I heard his footsteps disappear.

I know I'll be crying until 2 A.M. again.

Unless I'm lucky enough to cry myself to sleep earlier.

* * *

_A lone figure jogged down Freedom Lane, where not a person was stirring. In this peaceful, friendly neighborhood was his target. He was going to pay for what he did to her. _

_He stopped at 645 Freedom Lane, where not a light was on, although it was only 9:30 P.M. "This place is way too calm for my liking."_

_The figure smirked before climbing up a oak tree, balancing precariously and creeping towards the second floor window where a certain brunette was sleeping deeply. Nimbly, the figure slid into the room._

_He immediately headed towards the sleeping senior, pulling something sharp out of his jacket._

_"Prepare for your nightmare, Jack, created your one-and-only worst enemy."_

* * *

**Guys, I want your honest opinion. What can I do to make Amanda, Beth, and Kevin more interesting? I mean, no one reviews about them. I'm getting recognition for Jeremy, but he's not technically mine. He belongs to Vamp1019948. And Mariela belongs to jellybean96. Am I making them too bland?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beth**

I was smiling and listening to Kevin talk to Brody about sports. He's so cute when he gestures to emphasize what he's talking about. I love him so much, but you already know that.

That's when I saw a kid with a shaved head walking embarrassingly towards his locker. I gasped when I saw his face.

"Jack?" Mandy and I exclaimed.

The hallway laughed their heads off, and Jack pulled on his hat.

Even Mariela, who's become really close to us, although Jack "disapproves," which Mariela always laughs quietly at, is giggling.

That's when Jack snapped.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. We all froze.

One of the jocks chuckled, only to be punched right in the face by Jack.

"Jack, stop!" Kim screamed. She dashed up to him and caught his arm before he prepared to hit the jock again.

"Why do you care?" Jack growled.

"Why do I care? Jack you aren't you! What happened to the overprotective, lovable karate kid we all loved?" she cried desperately.

At first Jack looked almost... normal. But then his face hardened.

"That died when I broke up with you," Jack sneered, pushing her off.

Kim burst out crying, and she ran away, leaving a trail of tears.

Jack didn't know.

He didn't know that we were hoping.

That he could change back.

That's never happening.

As I realized this, tears were pouring down my own face, and Kevin pulled me in for a hug.

* * *

**Kim**

"I'm so stupid!" I screamed, my voice cracking. My tears mingled with the sweat from my run to the pier. I know what you're thinking: I'm going to commit suicide.

Well, I'd be lying if I said no.

"One, two... three," and I fell.

I let the water flood my body. I don't fight, I let myself sink. I let the water enter my mouth, gagging slightly at the saltiness. Luckily, hopefully, no one saw me fall.

I could almost see it.

The light.

I'm gone.

I don't have to deal with the pain.

That's when I realized it was the light from the sun.

I'm not dead.

Why can't I be?

* * *

"Kim!" I heard a voice. A boy's voice. Jack?

"Go... away... Jack..." I choke out.

"It's not him, Kim. It's Jeremy."

My eyes flew open with shock.

It was Jeremy.

"I saw you dive." Crap. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

I don't say anything, I just stare at the cloudy sky.

"Is it because of Jack?" I turn my head to face him. Already my eyes are brimming with tears.

"I'll take that as a yes. Here," he says, wrapping a towel around me and picking me up.

"Where... am I going?" I whisper hoarsely.

"My house. You need to get dried up," Jeremy replies.

"Wait, aren't you... the new kid who was a total rebel?" I ask, my voice regaining strength.

"I am... but you don't understand," is all Jeremy says back.

"What don't I understand?" I asks, curious.

"You'll see," Jeremy replies grimly.

"NICK! GET THE **(BEEP)** OUT!" I cringed at a screaming woman's voice.

"GEORGIA, I WILL _NOT_ GET THE **(BEEP)** OUT! **YOU** GET THE **(BEEP)** OUT!" A man's voice yelled back.

"Oh," I whimpered and clung to his chest.

"That's why I live above the garage," Jeremy explained as we went in the garage and up the creaky steps.

"Here," he says, plopping me on his rickety bed and throwing my some clothes. He walked into the bathroom while I changed into a loose russet T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Surprisingly, these clothes fit me, like they belonged to a... you know what? Never mind. I shudder while I put my wet clothes into a plastic bag I found Jeremy gave me.

"You done?" I hear him call.

"Uh, yeah!" I reply, and he comes out.

"You're probably wondering why I have girl clothes in here," he guesses immediately. I nod.

"I have a sister, Alex, who I sent to our aunt until I'm emancipated," he continues.

"Oh, okay," is the lame reply I give back.

"So, uh... I'll take you home," he says awkwardly, taking me downstairs to zoom away from that dreadful house to my (much more) peaceful home.

"I'll um... see you tomorrow," Jeremy salutes, and drives away.

"Kim! What happened?" Mom cries as I come in.

"What?" I reply stupidly before I realize my hair is wet, and I'm not wearing the clothes I left the house in.

"Um..." before I can fabricate an excuse and go upstairs, I burst out in tears. Jack's words come back, and hit me hard.

Is there really no hope?

"Oh, sweetie," Mom hugs me tightly.

"It will get better. It will, I promise," she murmurs into my hair.

* * *

Kevin

No one knows how much I want to punch Jack right now.

"Kevin?" Beth lays a hand on my cheek, seeing my anger.

"Sorry, what?" I shake my head to get rid of any thoughts of Jack.

"You want to go to _Felicia's_?" Beth asks, her face slightly thoughtful. I brighten. _Felicia's_ is an amazing Italian restaurant, and is the place where I took Beth on our first date.

"Of course," I smirk playfully at her, and lead her to my car.

* * *

As we passed the pier, I slammed the brakes when I saw something. Thank god no one was behind me.

"What?" Beth gasps, as the seatbelt loosens its grip. I pull over, get out, and drag Beth to the edge of the pier.

"No no no! Kevin, you know I hate heights," Beth screeches in complete fear.

"You can swim. But that's not the point. I just saw Kim fall off," I explain curtly. Beth gasps.

We scan the waters, not finding a trace of that beautiful girl, when I see another blond figure rise to the surface.

Carrying Kim.

"Is that... Jeremy?" I ask, confused.

"Don't ask me, you're the one with the better eyesight," Beth retorts.

"Let's follow them," I suggest, dragging her back to the car.

We did follow them, until I lost them at a red light.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's go to Felicia's," Beth sighs.

* * *

As we sat down, I caught a glimpse of Jack talking animatedly to someone. _Must be Mariela, _I thought.

I thought.

"What are you looking at?" Beth prods me.

"Does that look like Jack and Mariela?" I ask her, craning my head to see better.

"Maybe..." Beth starts, but is immediately interrupted.

It wasn't Mariela.

It was Abigail Summers.

She's the new "Queen Bee." Dark brown hair, clear blue eyes, peach skin, skinny as a stick, and an stuck-up flirt. Donna was better. And that's saying something.

Just then, Mariela walks in, accompanied by Julie, laughing and talking. Beth gestures them over.

"Mariela, um... you're still going out with Jack, right?" she asks outright.

"Uh... yeah. Why?" Mariela replies softly, her voice filled with concern and dread.

"Er..." I point in Jack and Abigail's direction. They were kissing now.

Mariela's eyes brimmed with tears.

"How... could he?" she sobbed. Which drew the attention of Abigail.

She stalks over, Jack behind her.

"What are you crying about, **(insert curse word of your choice)**?" she snees.

"Jack, why?" She cries, tears slipping down her face.

Jack says nothing.

"Ever since you broke up with Kim, all you've been obsessed with is revenge and cruelty. Now that you've achieved your life's goal of being a complete jerk to your most loyal of friends and girlfriends, don't... don't you wish you were with Kim again?" she wails, before she falls into Julie's arms.

"Really Jack?" I snarl.

"Guys," he starts, but I'm going to let him finish.

"Come on, girls. There are better place to eat at," I say, leading my friends away.

Leaving Jack behind.

_You had your chance, Jack. Now you blew it._

* * *

_That night, the figure noticed that Jack had left his window. "Stupid move, Jack," the figure laughed. There was a streak of light-colored hair as the figure's hood fell off for a brief second._

_The figure climbed into the window, with ten jars of shimmering pink fabric paint._

_"Time for round two."  
_

* * *

**What do you think? I mean, I say "crap" de temps en temps (from time to time,) so I use that. But most other words I will use a (BEEP) or a (insert curse word of your choice) instead. You know, add a touch of personal taste.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick question: Do you guys LIKE my OCs? Besides Mariela and Jeremy, (because they technically aren't mine.)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? I only own the plotline and Beth, Amanda, and Kevin. The End.**

* * *

**Kim**

"The jerk," Jeremy growls. I sigh and sit up. I'm laying across his bed, Kevin leaning against the wall across from me.

"I know. I wish I knew why he'd... change," I groan, flopping back across his bed.

"I don't know, and I don't care. The reason may justify what his actions, but he's such an idiot," Jeremy hissed.

"Well, I'd better go home and call Mariela. She's been absent from school for three days now. If she's absent for a week like me, people will think Jack's got some powerful voodoo charm or something," I say both teasingly and worriedly.

"Maybe if she is, then people won't fall for a guy like him," Jeremy retorts, turning to face the wall.

"Jeremy," I whine. He's always bashing Jack. I don't think he deserves that.

But I think it's only because I still love him.

"Sorry. Call her here so we can go to the San Jose Mall. She needs to go to a place where she can't cry in public, especially in front of a motorcyclist like myself," Jeremy urges playfully.

"Ok," I laugh, pulling out my phone. I dial her number.

"H...Hello?" Mariela's weepy voice comes through. I'm almost in tears hearing her. She's so gentle, shy, and feminine, that it's almost criminal to break up with her this way.

"Meet me at the San Jose Mall in an hour. If you don't come, I'll get Jeremy to drag you out in your pajamas," I struggle to keep a cheery tone.

"I don't know..." Mariela whispers.

"Come on, Mariela! I think you need to show that Jack didn't break you. Besides, I can ask my penpal to write to you too. I mean, she's really helped me," I practically beg. I hate lending Donna out, but she can really help a girl like her.

"Alright... meet you there," Mariela sighs.

"Yay! Thanks!" I squeal, and then hang up.

"And I thought you couldn't lie," Jeremy shakes his head.

* * *

Jeremy and I are waiting for her at the doors, trying to spot us. Jeremy drove me over, and he made me wear one of his sister's leather jackets. "I've never had road rash, but I heard it's painful. Besides, you'll look cool in it," he had told me.

So I did. And with the jeans and white tube top I was wearing, I looked like a female Jeremy.

"There she is!" he says almost excitedly.

Mariela's giving us a small, shy smile. She's wearing a light purple blouse with a white skirt and flats. Her hair is in a ponytail, and she's holding her matching lilac purse. Around her neck is a round locket, and her nails are a pale lavender.

"Hey Mariela!" I call, attracting a few looks. I guess it's weird, to see what seems like a pair of motorcyclists waving over a feminine girl like Mariela over like she's their friend.

"Hi Kim! You look..." she can't get any words out.

"Jeremy took me over," I smirk. She turns to Jeremy.

"Hi. I'm Mariela Vasquez, girly girl and latest ex-girlfriend of Jack Anderson," she introduces humorlessly, but there's a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Jeremy Woods, motorcyclist, bad boy, and latest friend of Kim Crawford," Jeremy replies, but with more humor.

Mariela turns to me. "So, where are we going first?" she asks.

"I think we should go buy a new outfit," I reply.

"Then I'll meet you at noon. I need to get something," Jeremy starts, but Mariela grabs his elbow.

"No you don't! You get to follow us around while we shop," she laughs.

"No," Jeremy refuses.

"Yes," Mariela retorts.

"No."

"Yes.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!" Jeremy threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Yay!" Mariela giggles, and pulls us towards the nearest clothing shop.

* * *

"That was fun," Mariela laughs, calmly sipping a smoothie I bought for all of us.

"Not for me," Jeremy shoots back, his arms crossed.

"Did the girls get too flirty with you?" I tease.

It's true. A motorcyclist as hot and as young and as fit as him is bound to get a few girls. Even a few shops asked him to be their model. To which Jeremy replied, "No way I'm going to be a pretty boy model."

"Yes," Jeremy snaps.

"Sorry," Mariela replies, patting his shoulder. She really warmed up to him. It took us two weeks before she was comfortable enough to call us, make plans, and hang out with us.

"It's alright," he replies, giving her a special smile that only I used to give him.

I think Mariela and Jeremy are going to be great friends.

Maybe even more...

* * *

_The figure smiled as he watched Jack scream in frustration. "Thank god I have my friend to help me. If not, I wouldn't be able to do this," the figure smirked as its finger pressed a button. The room exploded in smoke, and set off the fire alarms. The figure swung down from the tree in the Anderson's backyard, jogging out of sight, laughing quietly._

_"And all they'll see is a cigarette or two in Jack's room."_

* * *

**Jellybean96 and Vamp1019948, if you don't like the way your characters are acting, just PM me.**

**I have a story coming up, "Newman Academy," so here's a sneak peek!**

* * *

I opened my locker and a swarm of notes fell on the floor. I picked one up.

_Jackie is mine. Back off Crawford!_

_~Donna_

Donna Tobin, the head cheerleader, thought I was in her way. I don't like Jack that way. I actually like Jerry.

"Kim," Jack tapped my shoulder, and I turned around.

I didn't expect what happened.

"Kimberly Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?"

And boom, I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I never thought there would be a day when I didn't want to write a story. Please don't throw things at me.**

* * *

**MAJOR FIRE ON FREEDOM LANE!**

**_Last night, a fire broke out about 10 PM Saturday night. The fire started in 645 Freedom Lane in senior Jack Anderson's bedroom. He was apparently smoking two or three cigarettes, was careless, and dropped them on the floor. Seconds later, an uncontrollable flame swallowed much of the house. The fire burned down five homes on the street, and damaged another six, including his own. So far, Jack Anderson has denied ever having smoking, and has stuck to his statement that "The fire started when I heard a bang, saw a puff of smoke, and the fire just... burst out. I had nothing to do with it, I swear!"_**

**_Maybe so, Jack Anderson, but for now you're still the cause of the fire._**

**_Signing out,_**

**_Ms. Fayme Noire._**

* * *

**Mandy**

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Jack smoking and causing a fire," Kevin noted as he scanned the newspaper. It was a glorious Saturday morning, and we were sitting in a cafe, calmly eating French food, like croissants and crepes.

"Who knew?" Beth commented as she glanced at the article over Kevin's shoulder.

"Hey Kim!" I called, waving our blonde friend over.

"Hi Mandy," Kim smiled warmly. Aw, she's trying to hold up for us.

"Uh... did you hear about the fire on Freedom Lane?" I (oh-so-subtly) mentioned.

"Um, no..." Kim trailed off as she read the article. She frowned. "That doesn't sound like him," she observed.

"What can we do to help him go... back to the old Jack we know and love so much?" Kim groaned, plopping into a seat next to me.

I thought hard about it. "I don't know," I said finally. My head dropped, and a tear fell onto the metal table.

"Aw, Mandy, don't cry," Kim embraced me, and I just sobbed.

"He... doesn't know... how... _hurt _we are," I sobbed.

"I know... Mandy, shh..." Kim cooed.

"And... with Mom and Dad getting divorced..." I choked out.

By now everyone was watching, and a small crowd of people gawked at me.

I tried hard to stop crying. Slowly the tears subsided.

"Thanks, Kim... uh, sorry about your shirt," I mumbled. Suddenly a hand clamped around my arm, and yanked me out of my chair. I looked up to see the face of my dad.

"Amanda, the divorce is almost done, and you'll be asked who you want to stay with. Say me, and I'll give you anything I want," Dad whispered unkindly.

"Stay away from me!" I shrieked, ripping my arm out of his grasp.

"You WILL stay with me," Dad growled.

"Dad, what's going on with you?" Beth cried.

"I want my children to be together, and that's nothing, is it, sweetie?" Dad replied sweetly and sickeningly.

"That doesn't mean you should **force **them to stay with you," Beth retorted.

"Shut up, **(BEEP) **!" Dad screamed.

"You did not just call me what I think you just called me," Beth snapped.

"I did, **(BEEP)**," Dad growled.

"Shut up!" I screeched. Now everyone was staring at me. Beth, Kevin, Kim, and I got into fighting positions. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Milton, Grace, Kelsey, Jerry and Eddie joining us. I smirked. This will be easy.

"Think I didn't bring backup?" Dad jeered, as twenty muscular guys joined my father stealthily.

"Well, crap," Beth muttered.

* * *

Jeremy walked down the street, a beautiful blond girl by his side.

"I'm finally emancipated, are you happy about that?" he asked.

"Of course! You're the best brother ever," 16-year-old Alex smiled brightly.

"Thank you, I try," Jeremy joked lightly, feeling happier than he ever was.

Until he heard the sound of Kim screaming.

"Kim!" he shouted. He turned to Alex, who looked back at him with shock.

"You have to go help her," she said seriously.

"I'll be right back," Jeremy promised, already halfway turned away from her. Alexa grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming, and don't argue. I learned karate when I was at Aunt Myra," she said firmly.

Jeremy nodded, and they ran towards the fight.

* * *

**Kim**

I couldn't help it. I screamed as he dealt another blow to my arm. I tried to kick him, tried to scratch him, but someone else had my arm and was viciously kicking my back. I let loose another scream as they both dealt another blow to my arm and back. I heard a loud crack, and I sunk to the floor.

"Stay away from Kim!" I looked up. Jeremy was kicking the guys' butts, a blonde girl who looked strangely like Jeremy rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" she gasped, picking me up. Another one of those muscular guys tried to attack me, but the girl did a donkey kick so strong, it sent the guy flying into another one of Mr. Johnson's men.

The girl set me against the wall of the cafe, and said softly, "yell if they attack you," before rejoining the fight.

"Kim!" I looked up. Donna and Mariela, who had just arrived at the scene, raced to my side.

"Are you okay?" Donna murmured while Mariela pulled out a napkin and starting dabbing my arm, where one of those guys cut my arm open with his nails.

"Ouch... no," I hissed as Mariela dabbed at a tender spot.

Donna whipped out her phone and dialled 911.

"Hello? Yes, there's a fight going on at the Cafe Garden on 1600 Damien Lane, and someone's been injured," Donna spoke quickly. Then she hung up.

"Don't worry Kim, help is on the way," Mariela whispered as the pain became too much for me, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Jack**

I was walking to Felicia's for another date with Abigail, who thinks she got a good catch. _A good catch, and that's all,_ my brain told me snidely. _Shut up,_ I told it. _Well, if you were with Kim and the gang, you wouldn't be treated like an object,_ my brain retorted, which I came up with no good response.

I was so into my thoughts, I didn't see Mariela and Donna waving sadly at an ambulence, and a fight going on with a bunch of high schoolers, fifteen to twenty buff dudes, and the police, who were trying to break the two apart. It took a full minute to realize it was my friends, some of whom were on the ground, wincing in pain. I rushed in and rescued Milton and Eddie, who were bleeding profusely.

"What's going on?" I asked. Too tired to care that I "hated" them, they looked at me blankly.

"Ask Mandy or Beth, or maybe Kevin. Kim's already in the hospital with a broken arm and a severly injured spine," Eddie groaned, as the EMTs lifted him onto a stretcher. I helped them get Milton on the gurney, and ran right into the fight.

Kelsey stopped to stare at me for five seconds before her opponent dealt a blow, which she barely dodged. I helped her knock that guy out, and tried my best to help Grace, who was effectively defeating three muscular guys with her cheerleader exercises, gymnast moves, and a few karate moves Jerry taught her. Jerry was doing just fine, with his "swagged-out" dance moves and his "swawesome" karate moves. The five guys who were fighting Jerry were dumber than him, and that was saying something. The police had knocked out some of the guys, and that left two more muscular guys flanking a man who looked strangely familiar.

"You don't stand a chance against me," he hissed.

Then, he pulled out a gun. No, I thought.

I ran towards them.

I felt the shock of pain as the bullet hit.

Right near my heart.

* * *

**I don't feel like writing fanfiction, and when I sit down and do it, I go over my usual 1000 words. Well, it's the calm before the storm, if you know what I mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that my last chapter was a little rushed. I read it again today, and... wow. THAT, my readers, is what I call rush.**

* * *

**Kim**

I woke up in a white room. A hospital, I instantly realized. What happened?

"What happened?" I mumbled, groaning as a wave of pain hit me. A girl rushed to my side.

"Kim, you're awake," she murmured. Mariela, I realized.

"Yeah, I am. What happened?" I repeated, emphasizing the question.

"Don't you remember Mr. Johnson?" Mariela asked, puzzled. That's when it hit me.

"Oh, yeah. Is Bethie and Mandy ok?" I inquired. Mariela nodded.

"No serious injures 'this time,' Beth says. I wonder why..." she replied, looking genuinely confused.

"Oh, the last time we were in a fight, Beth was knocked unconscious," I said matter-of-factly.

"You guys are more physical than I thought," Mariela observed.

"Well, more physical than you," I shoot back, glancing purposely at her light blue dress the white shrug over it, and her matching white flats.

"Taken," Mariela giggled. Just then, the door opened, and Kelsey and Grace came in.

"Kim!" they exclaimed, and ran to my side.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Any broken bones?"

"Do you remember us?"

"Did Mariela come in time?"

"Did you hear about Jack?"

Although I was confused and disoriented from them shooting questions at me, the last one stuck. "No, what happened?" I asked.

Grace and Kelsey went quiet. Mariela said crossly, "You guys weren't supposed to tell her! She's still unstable."

"No, I wanna hear, so out with it," I interrupted, shaking my head. Grace gripped Kelsey's hand tightly, and opened her mouth.

"Jack's been shot. Near the heart."

_What?_

* * *

**Jack**

_"He's flatlining!"_

_"Jerry, stop trying to scare us."_

_"If you play that prank on Kim, she'll kill you."_

_"You know she still loves him, right?"_

_"Um... no?"_

_"Jerry, you're just so confusing when you're confused."_

_"What? I'm confused."_

_"I- Ugh... I hate you so much sometimes."_

I woke up to the sound of my old friends bickering. Yeah, great welcoming committee.

* * *

"Uh, guys?" I spoke, grabbing their attention. "Shut up."

"JACK!" They screamed, giving me a group hug. Cliche, I know.

"It's nice to see you haven't completely turned your back on me now," I commented sarcastically.

"Sorry dude, but you broke up with Kim. Normally, we'd still be friends, but you broke up with her over _a freaking text message," _Kevin emphasized emphatically.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled.

Jerry paused, and then asked, "Did you mean it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Did you mean it when you said you weren't in love with her," Jerry clarified.

"Um..." I stalled, hoping for something to pop up and distract the guys.

That "distraction" was Mandy.

"Guys!" She squealed, bursting through the door and banging her head on the door. "Kim's awake! She wants to see you right now!"

Excited, the guys filed out of the room, with Kevin throwing a "you better tell me later" look over his shoulder.

I sighed.

"So, was it a good distraction?" I looked up to see Mandy smirking, her hands on her hips. At the doorway was Beth.

"Good, because we want answers," Beth continued, closing the door behind her.

I groaned.

* * *

**Kim**

I was calmly staring at the ceiling when chaos arrived.

And by chaos, I mean having Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Kevin, Kelsey, and Grace in one small hospital room. Or, a section of a big hospital room.

"You're ok!" Eddie exclaimed happily, giving me a hug.

"Just a broken arm," I gestured with my good arm, which unfortunately was my left arm. I won't be writing for a while.

"But they really beat up your back," Milton paused, concerned.

"Not as badly. They said I was lucky, because if I'd hurt my back any more, I may have been temporarily or permanently paralyzed," I replied, my tone somber.

"Oh," Kelsey murmured softly.

"What happened while I was out? How long _was _I out?" I asked

"Um... let's see... Mr. Johnson and every one of those thugs have been arrested, Mrs. Johnson's got custody rights, but she's isn't in the most stable of conditions, and I don't blame her, so Beth is waiting for her birthday, which is in a few weeks, and then she's going to get an apartment, and win custody of Amanda. Jeremy and his sister Alex, who saved your hide in that fight, are living in an apartment a few blocks from school, as Jeremy's emancipated. His hair's blond now. He told us he dyed his hair brown to look more... I don't know, 'bad boy.' Mandy broke up with Brody, she found him cheating again, the idiot, and Grace and Jerry got over their speed bump," Kelsey summarized, ticking things off her fingers.

"Oh, and Jack's woken up," Jerry added. Grace hissed at him to shut up, but it was too late. A tear slipped out and made a trail down my cheek.

"Don't cry," Grace wiped away my tear before giving me a big hug.

"You'll be alright, Kimmy," she whispered.

I pouted and crossed my arms. I probably looked like an annoying five-year-old, but I didn't care. "Don't call me Kimmy."

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

**Jack**

"So, that's what happened?" Mandy questioned disbelievingly.

I nodded, knowing it was a stupid mistake.

"You're lucky you're in the hospital with a gun wound, or else I would've either pounded you with my fists, or grab a pillow or something like that and whack you senseless with it," She commented.

This whole time, Beth hadn't said a word, but then I noticed the slightest of bulges in her coat pocket. "Beth, you didn't," I threatened.

"I did," Beth smirked.

"If she hears it... then she'll really hate me!" I protested.

"Who said I'll ever show it to her?" Beth retorted, her iPod tucked safely in her pocket.

"Why did you record it in the first place if you weren't going to show it to Kim?" I argued.

"So I can hold you true to your word."

* * *

**For those of you who wailed because Jack got shot, be thankful I didn't decide to kill Jack off and have her fall in love with, I don't know, Brody. (I'd never pair Kim with Brody. Just know that.) And for those of you who probably thought I WOULD kill Jack, I will remind you again: I'm a Kick shipper. 99% of the time.**

**And for a few of you, I love how you instantly thought I was a girl/woman. Thank god I am, or I would have been immensely angry at you people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**50 Reviews? T-That's... a lot. I never expected to be this... *gulps and then faints***

* * *

**Jack**

Pain. That's all I feel. And it's not physical. My own friends don't trust me?

"T-That's why?" I choked out. Mandy turned to give Beth a meaningful glance, and the two left me in silence.

Hot tears slid down my face.

I lost everything.

Everything.

* * *

**Kim**

I'm discharged from the hospital on Monday, my arm in a cast, which my friends all signed. So did a bunch of random people I don't know or care about when I got to school.

I didn't visit Jack, if that's what you're asking. I assumed that he would just make me cry again, and no matter how much I love him, just a glimpse of his face will be enough for now.

I see him at school, but things are a bit awkward between us. We talk a bit, but we're far from friends.

Karate's back on again. I missed it like crazy, having nothing to really beat up to get my feelings out. But with my arm in a cast, all I can do is sit on the bench and glumly watch my friends do flips and stuff.

Donna's been absent from school for two weeks. I wonder what that girl's been up to.

I always hang out with Jeremy and Mariela. There's so much chemistry between them, it's always fun to tease them about their feelings and watch them blush. It's like how everyone used to tease us before we were dating.

But then, one day, the bomb laying on top of all of us exploded.

And it was one of my own friends who caused it to blow.

* * *

I was sitting outside the dojo, doing my homework glumly. I had thrown myself in my work, trying to get my grades up. I have straight As now.

Then Donna came up to me. Her eyes were red and tired and puffy, like she's been crying for hours.

"Oh my gosh, Donna!" I embraced her, while she sobbed.

"It's my fault... mine and his... but more mine... it was all my fault..." she cried.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Donna gulped.

"I... I... I..." she stammered.

And then it blew.

"You know the things that have been happening to Jack? Well it was me. Me and Jeremy. But mostly me. I persuaded him to do my dirty work for me. I fed off his hatred for his parents, and the fact that I found out that his sister looks like you. But it was mostly my fault. I didn't realize how much pain it caused him until the fight. I'm so sorry, Kim. It was all my fault," She screamed. Everyone gawked at her. Especially me.

What?

* * *

**Jack**

I walked in on Jeremy Woods talking to Mariela. I hate the guy. He's so, "I'm so hot and macho macho. Ladies, come look!" And then all the girls flock to him. I especially hate the fact that he and Kim are friends. Maybe even more than... friends?

I love Kim again.

I love her so much.

I'm going to kill Jeremy Woods.

Maybe not literally.

But I hate his guts.

* * *

**Kim**

"S-So, you want to go to the F-Felicia's on Friday? I-I want to ask y-you something," Jeremy stammered as he leaned against the locker while I was packing my bag.

"Sure! Should I invite Mariela?" I smiled absently, only to freeze at his next words.

"N-No. I think i-it should be j-just the t-t-two of us."

"Um... okay..." I said nervously.

"Don't dress up or anything. It's not a date," Jeremy replied gruffly before vanishing. Then Donna comes up to me.

"D-Do y-you forgive me?" I sighed and walked away from her.

I can't believe her. She told me yesterday. I still need time to wrap my head around it.

I have to walk away and listen to her crying.

This is going to be a difficult week.

* * *

Friday, 5 PM

I waited for Jeremy at the restaurant doors. I was hopping from one foot to the other. What could Jeremy want to talk about alone?

"U-Um, glad you made it," I whirled at the sound of his nervous voice.

"O-Oh, y-yeah, let's go in," I stammered.

As we sat down, Jeremy fiddled with the silverware.

"I want to ask Mariela out," he mumbled so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Oh!" was all I could say. I was so relieved.

"W-Well?" Jeremy stuttered.

"She definitely has a crush on you, ever since you two met in the mall. She got so used to you so easily, and she was more comfortable with you than almost anyone else. So go ahead, ask her out! Hm... she likes something small but proves your love. So... take her out for a romantic picnic on a hilltop at night. She'll love it!" I squealed loudly, grabbing the attention of the people nearby.

"Y-You sure," Jeremy muttered.

"Of course!" I assured, leaning closer to him.

When all seemed right, dread came.

It came as a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked pleasantly, only to be met by Amanda crying.

"Amanda? What's going on?" I stared wildly at Jeremy. Understanding the conveyed message, Jeremy and I got up, while he paid.

"Mandy, calm down and tell me what's going on," I growled.

"K-Kevin and B-Beth... are dead."

* * *

**Sorry for making it short, but I... well... couldn't figure out a way to extend the chapter any longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sure I shocked a ton of you. But really, Beth and Kevin were really... just there.**

* * *

**Kim**

There was no way around it.

Yet I still hoped.

But there I was, staring at my friends' faces in the coffin. They were in one slightly-larger-than-normal coffin, their hands entwined. Their eyes were closed, and in Beth's case, her hair was fanned out. Beth was wearing the black leggings she always wore instead of jeans, a sky blue T-shirt, and white ballet flats. Kevin was wearing his normal jeans forest green T-shirt, and black sneakers.

And the worst part was that in their entwined fingers, a golden ring with a small diamond sparkled on Beth's left hand ring finger.

Mandy had told me the story when she saw me at the beginning of the funeral today.

"Kevin proposed at the beach, and she accepted. They were walking back when the two were hit by a driver who lost control of his car. They were pronounced dead right at the moment of impact," Mandy then broke down into sobs.

I shook the suicidal thoughts beginning to form in my head. _I shouldn't... it's not a good idea, _I tried to convince myself. And still they came.

"Are you okay?" Jack whispered from beside me. He was staring at his closest childhood friends, a tear making its way down his face. He wore a black T-shirt and black jeans, and a black hoodie.

When I didn't reply, Jack shook his head and let out a dry. humorless chuckle. "What am I kidding? We're not okay."

I stared at the ceiling, willing for my tears to stop forming. They still trickled down my face.

Jack enveloped me into a warm hug. "Shh... Kim," he cooed, although I wasn't making a sound. "Everything will be okay."

"No... everything _won't _be okay!" I sobbed, breaking down completely in his arms.

Mariela, who was standing close to Beth's side, walked over to me and wrapped her thin arms around me. "Shh... Kim..." she murmured over and over again. I felt Jack relinquishing his hold, and yanked him closer.

And there I had two of my best friends clutching each other for sympathy and comfort.

* * *

**Jack**

This. Cannot. Be. Happening. My best friends cannot **possibly **be dead. This is all a prank, isn't it?

It wasn't. I could see the truth in Mandy's eyes, in Mrs. Johnson and Mr. and Mrs. Benson's eyes. In Jerry's eyes. In Milton's. In Eddie's. In Rudy's, who came home from a vacation visiting his sister, and finding out the news that two of his latest students... died.

In Kim's.

She looked beautiful, in a black long-sleeved dress and black flats, but it didn't matter today. It didn't matter that she wanted me to stay with her. It didn't matter that I had been such a jerk to her before the fight.

It didn't matter. Not today.

I stared at Kevin's face, friendly yet tough. At Beth's, soft, gentle, and understanding.

They looked normal even in death. As if they were only asleep. But they were dead. Their hands won't ever move again, their feet will never try another kick, their voices will never sound in the halls, their laughs will never sound in the room.

I can't believe I'm falling for that sappy stuff, but it really fits.

"They're really gone, aren't they," Kim whimpered. I could only nod.

I rested my chin on the top of her head, telling her that it will all be okay, no matter how bleak that statement looked.

Today was one of the climaxes of our lives.

Everything bad was meant to happen to us in senior year, wasn't it? I mean, think about it: first day of school, I break up with Kim. Kim is absent for a week, and when she comes back, Kim's all okay that we've broken up. I get Mariela, who becomes closer to the gang, which wasn't pleasant for me at the time. Kim becomes friends with Jeremy. I cheat on Mariela. Mariela and Jeremy get closer, which is a little painful for me. Beth and Mandy get into a fight with their dad over custody. And now this. And not to mention the pranks or whatever that's been happening to me: the hair, the clothes, the cigarettes.

Kim's still in my arms, crying ceaselessly. To try to calm her down, I sing a part of a song Beth's always loved to play on the piano.

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_(The A Team by Ed Sheeran)_

Slowly, as she listens to the excerpt I'm singing over and over again, Kim stops crying, and she looks up at me.

I only smile and merge into another song, one that will be more calming and optimistic.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. (x7)_

_(Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars)_

I kiss the top of the head of a quiet 17-year-old as we mourn the loss of our closest friends.

* * *

**_Kevin Michael Benson_**

**_March 18, 1995 - November 6, 2012_**

**_He will always be our Guardian Angel._**

**_And_**

**_Bethany Elizabeth Johnson_**

**_May 25, 1995 - November 6, 2012_**

**_She was an Angel from Heaven._**

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this was such a sad chapter, but alas, it had to be done.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phew... Just so you know, I'd planned for 12-20 Chapters for this story. I think I might be able to do this in 14-15 chapters. So yes, the end is coming. That SOO doesn't sound mysterious and eerie! (note sarcasm)**

* * *

**Kim **

I looked up when I heard a soft knock on my door. Sighing pathetically, I got up from the rocking chair and opened it.

Only to stare into those brown eyes I couldn't ever not get lost in.

"J-Jack? Wh-What-" I was interrupted by Jack picking me up. "Hey! Jack!" I screech, _almost _playfully, but he was completely serious

"You need to let go of what happened, Kim. I need you to be the Kim I used to know," he told me sternly.

"You want me to be the old Kim? Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW." I hit his arms multiple times before he finally dropped me on my sofa with a _thump._

"Ow," I groaned as I got up and walked into my room.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, you better not be going into that room to-" And then I promptly slammed the door on his startled face.

"Never come into my room when I'm getting changed!" I retorted as I pulled on a green short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. I yanked my hair into a ponytail, and opened my small jewelry box.

In it was a bracelet of Beth's that I'd forgotten to give back. It was one of those handmade striped bracelets, with blue, white and green stripes.

Those were Beth's favorite colors.

Struggling to hold in my tears, I slid the bracelet on and opened the door.

Jack smiled, giving me a once over. "You ready?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" I shot back.

Jack only gave a cocky smirk. "You'll see," he replied, picking me up bridal style and dropping me in his car.

Without another sound, but with an amused and hopeful glance directed towards me, Jack started the car.

* * *

"Here?" I gaped, staring at the place I hadn't been in for 2-3 months.

_Bobby Wasabi Dojo_

"We're having a party... for them," Jack explained, his voice thick. "Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Amanda, Mariela, Rudy, Grace, Kelsey, Julie and Alex Woods are in there," he elaborated. Then, he mumbled, "and Jeremy Woods too. I thought... you'd be okay with him around."

I stared at him in shock. If Jack was willing to invite a guy he clearly disliked, then I better suck it up and let myself go.

"Let's go," he interrupted, pulling on my arm. I laughed and followed him.

On a table was a collection of pictures. My deceased friends laughed and smiled in every one of them, most of them showing Beth and Kevin doing couple-y things, like holding hands, kissing, and going on dates.

It hurt to know they're buried, never moving or speaking.

But at least they're together, right?

Then, a slow song started playing. I watched Jerry lead Grace out onto the dojo mats, swaying slowly, Kelsey and Eddie beside them. Milton was talking to Julie about his latest project, while Jeremy led Mariela out. Even Rudy was slow dancing, with a woman I'd never seen before, but whose name was Michelle.

"Wanna dance?" I looked up, startled. Jack was offering his hand to me. Wait, WHAT?

"But you hate dancing," I pointed out. Jack shrugged.

"Anything for my best friend," he smiled. Grinning (like an idiot, I must add,) I took it.

And that's how my night ended, with us dancing in the middle of the "dance floor."

* * *

Two weeks later, I was still listening to Jeremy talk about Mariela.

"When I met her parents, they were so nice to me. They were supportive of her. I know where Mariela got some traits from," Jeremy gushed. And when I mean gush, I mean GUSH. Who knew the stiff motorcyclist could be all love-dovey when in love?

"Jeremy!" I interrupted, covering his mouth with my hand. We were at a diner, as friends, like usual. "I love you to death as a brother-slash-friend, but you're not making me any more interested."

Jeremy took my hand in his, pulling it away from his mouth and holding it casually. We both knew we were just friends, almost like brothers.

"So, what was it like, finally knowing Mariela was yours?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"Amazing, I guess," Jeremy shrugged, turning back into his nonchalant self. "It was a great feeling, knowing that someone liked you more than on a friends-to-friends basis. When we first kissed..." I interrupted him with a "ahem."

"I don't need to hear about it. Keep your memories to yourself, motorcyclist," I smiled.

Just then, I heard a "ahem." And it wasn't me.

I whirled to face Jack.

He looked angry, furious even.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I asked pleasantly, hoping his grudge wouldn't really lead to disastrous measures while I'm still grieving, no matter how small.

Without another word, Jack dragged me outside. "How can you be with him knowing that he's cheating on Mariela with you?" He growled.

"What?" I gasped. "I'm not dating Jeremy!"

"Oh, really? Then why were you holding hands with him?" he shot back at me.

"We're just friends, Jack! Why can't you understand? I _want _Jeremy to stay with Mariela, I wouldn't_ go out with him when he's with Mariela_!" I defended, my temper rising._  
_

"What if Mariela saw that? You're lucky she didn't and that I interrupted you, before she becomes brokenhearted again!" Jack shouted at me.

"Jack, STOP!" I screamed.

"Jack." I whirled. There was Jeremy, standing there, glaring at Jack with a fury I'd never seen in his eyes. "Stop acting like an idiot. I'm not cheating on Mariela."

"Says you!" Jack screeched, before he launched himself at Jeremy. Thank goodness Jeremy's a 4th degree black belt, otherwise he wouldn't hold his own against my best friend.

"Jack, STOP!" I screamed again, trying to pull the two apart. Finally, I yanked them apart.

"What's with you, Jack! Why are you **_so_ **overprotective of me nowadays? You never cared before, remember? You were dating Abigail, remember? You ditched us, remember? Do you realize how hurt we all were when you left? NO! I cried for weeks! Jerry didn't dance for five days, which you _should _know is long for him. Milton didn't talk about his latest schoolwork, which you _should_ know he likes to brag about. Eddie didn't sign up for any eating contests, which you _should _know he loves to do. Amanda stopped bringing her laptop everywhere she goes, which you _should _know she does all the time. Beth and Kevin didn't talk at ALL for a week, they only stared absently at each other, which you _should _know they never go without some form of verbal communications! Jack, you never knew, did you? We were _hurt. _Beyond any pain we could have ever experience. And you can't go _waltzing _back into my life and take **CONTROL** of it! Jack... I'm so **SICK** of you sometimes!"_  
_

And with that, I ran away.

Dialing on my phone, I called Rudy.

"Hello?" I heard Rudy answer tentatively.

"Rudy, it's Kim. I just wanted to say... goodbye," I took a deep breath.

"Why?" I could see Rudy's eyes bulging.

"I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry I'm hurting you even more, but there's nothing you can do to stop me," I hung up before he could make an attempt to stop me.

I was at my destination.

The pier.

Without another hesitation, I threw myself off it.

No one was going to stop me this time.

The end came faster than I'd expected.

* * *

**I really need to stop making depressing chapters. But don't worry, this isn't the end of Kim's life.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is all Kim and sappiness, so... be warned.**

* * *

**Kim**

I'm in a meadow, with a cozy brick house in front of me. Behind me is a bottomless, cloud-covered void.

I don't know what would happen if I fell.

Suddenly, the door opens, and in its way is Beth. She's still the same Beth, not any older, not any younger. She's wearing the clothes we dressed her in when we buried her. A wedding ring glimmers on top of the engagement ring she had on.

She gapes at me. "K-Kim?" she stammered.

"Beth!" I squeal like a little girl and run into her arms. Surprisingly, she's solid, and her warmth reaches me like a tidal wave.

"You... you're here," Beth clarifies to herself.

"I'm here," I reply.

"Kevin!" Beth turns and calls. I watch in utter happiness as Kevin trudges down the stairs. He also stops short when he sees me.

"Kim! How? Why?" he chokes out.

"I couldn't take it," I answer simply. Kevin's eyes fog over, and I can tell he's looking at something. Then he turns to me, his eyes clear but unhappy.

"Kim, you want a drink? We've got some tea," Beth suggests, leading me to a table.

"So... am I in heaven?" I ask immediately as I settle down in my chair and Beth hands me a cup of tea.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Beth shoots back.

I stammer as I answer, "I... I think it's heaven. But... if it's heaven, then your..." I trail off, trying not to sound as judgmental as I know it might sound.

"Our religion is right? There's really no answer to that," Kevin finishes for me.

"Every... section of heaven is dedicated to a religion. The... sections are precisely even, so there's no right answer," Beth explains.

"So what section am I in?" I ask.

"Not telling you. You're not really dead yet," Kevin smirks.

My mouth drops open.

I'm not dead?

I'm not dead.

I'M NOT DEAD.

"I'm not dead?" I ask, repeating my thoughts.

Beth shakes her head. "No, you're not dead. Everyone dies whenever the human body fails, by choice, or by force. But you've got too many close friends to commit suicide twice in the same spot," she answers.

Kevin leans in, his face fierce. "Kim, do you know we were there when you first tried to commit suicide?" he asks.

I froze. They were there?

As if reading my mind, Beth nods. "We saw you... fall. Kim, do you realize we could already picture life without you? Did you know how bleak it was?" she demands.

I cringe.

"Then when we got... to heaven, we saw what it was like if you had committed suicide. Would you like to see?" Kevin offers his hand.

When I tentatively take it, my eyes take in a sight. It was... a flash forward, I guess you could say.

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm in on the pier. When I look down, I see a streak of blond. It's a girl's corpse.

I gaped. It's _me. _It's _my _dead body

I turn, and I see Kevin and Beth. They're staring at my dead body, tears forming in their eyes. Kevin gathers Beth in for a tight hug, tears flowing out of both of their eyes.

I'm swept away, only stopping to see a few memories: my funeral, my parents crying their eyes out, the girls letting a few tears trickle down their faces, the boys not saying a word or tearing up, but their eyes are red and bloodshot, as if they _have _been crying.

I see them married, each of their houses having a picture of me smiling.

Then I notice Jack's not among them, I'm whisked off to a graveyard.

In front of me is a graveyard. The words stick in my throat, and I choke up.

**_Jackson Anderson_**

**_October 8, 1995 - October 7, 2012_**

**_He loved Kim Crawford endlessly._**

Then I look to the next tombstone, and the minute I read it, my eyes blurred with tears.**  
**

**_Kimberly Crawford_**

**_February 27, 1995 - October 5, 2012_**

**_She thought Jack Anderson didn't love her._**

I was whisked back to reality the minute the first tear fell to the ground.

* * *

When I was brought back to heaven, tears were streaming freely down my face. Beth gave me a hug, and I felt her warmth curl themselves around me, calming me.

"Are you ready?" Kevin asks, his face serious.

"So soon?" I question him.

"You could stay here, I guess. It's your choice, Kim. You could stay here, with us, or you could go back to Earth," Beth replies, her face shadowed.

_What do I want to do?_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Beth asks me as she leads me out the house.

"I'm sure," I took a deep breath. "Is... does it hurt?" I gulp.

"No. Have faith, you'll be okay," Kevin assures me.

"You ready?" Beth smiles encouragingly.

Once I nod yes, Beth starts. "One..."

I take another deep breath. "Two..."

I open my arms out wide. "Three."

I fall forward, into the cloud abyss.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's a bit of a depressing, short chapter, but I had to get the whole "heaven" thing down.**_  
_

**~squirmyorchid~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I had a ton of stuff to do.**

* * *

**Kim**

You'd think that falling from heaven wouldn't really hurt, considering Kevin told me it wouldn't.

Or you thought it would really hurt, you know, like, "falling from grace" or "falling from perfection," whatever you want to call it.

Well, it hurts. More than the hell I passed on my way down. Trust me, you DON'T want to go there.

I fell through countless cloud layers, which left me drenching wet - spiritually, at least. Then I went through even more innumerable layers of rock layers, which pummeled me and made me doubt my choice to go back to Earth.

But I held out, right?

I watched as I flew through the sky, finally enjoying the peaceful feel of the air calmly flowing around me.

And then I was interrupted by the impact of me crashing into the water - the sea, more accurately.

My eyes widened as I felt my soul reconnect with my body.

It was the most painful feeling I'd ever experience.

And yet, I couldn't prevent it.

I was going to die anyway, was I?

I could only stare ahead, my body in complete lockdown.

Not a thing moved around me. Not a thing.

Until I moved.

I was jerked upward, towards the brilliantly burning sun and the clear sky.

Even though I was in the air, my eyes fluttered shut, and I struggled to breathe.

I winced internally when I was dropped roughly onto the ground.

A pair of hands began pumping on my chest, a pair of lips forcing air into my mouth. The lips made the butterflies in my stomach flutter faster than ever. What was wrong with me?

The lips tore themselves away from my lips, only to speak. "C'mon Kim, please! Stay alive!" The voice itself jolted me.

Jack? Why was he -? Oh right, he was the one who caused me to commit suicide in the first place.

* * *

**Jack (after the events of Chapter 10)**

I got a call from Rudy after Kim stormed away. I was still in shock, I guess, but I was able to answer the phone.

"Yes?" I greeted.

"JACK! KIM'S GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Rudy screamed. I yanked my phone away to save my ear.

"What makes you say that?" I replied calmly, hoping to soothe my man-babyish sensei.

"I'M REFERRING TO THE FACT THAT SHE CALLED ME AND TOLD ME GOODBYE, AND THAT I COULDN'T STOP HER!" Rudy yelled.

"A-Are you sure?" I stammered.

"Hurry! Find her!" Rudy sobbed, before the phone disconnected.

"Where would she go?" I ranted out loud.

"The pier," Jeremy replied instantly. When I turned to glare at him, he shrugged. "Kim has her moments when she does something dangerous twice in the same spot."

"Let's go," I grunted, knowing he'd want to save her.

"Ok, but one question," Jeremy agreed.

"WHAT?" I growled. I can't be fulfilling agreements when Kim could be dead by now!

"You love her, right?" Jeremy asked.

I paused before nodding. The question was a little blunt, but it was true.

"Good," Jeremy nodded, "she needs you."

And with that, we ran to the pier.

Maybe Jeremy isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Kim**

I coughed up water and blood, my eyes opening but seeing nothing but a bright white light.

"Kim!" Jack stopped pumping on my chest. He came into my line of view, blocking out what must be the sun. I coughed up more blood and water. "Here," Jack wiped my mouth with a soft tissue.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy's face peered at me from the edge of my peripheral vision.

"Y-Yeah." My voice sounded like a thousand of bull frogs decided to live in my throat, and it hurt twenty times worse.

"Listen Kim. Please. I... really need you," Jack whispered. "I can't live without you."

"T-Then... why did you leave me... us?" I croaked.

"Because... Because of a stupid bet," Jack confessed.

A film of tears obscured my vision. Jack wiped them away tenderly.

"You... left us... because of a _bet?"_ I said, my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake. Please... do you forgive me?" Jack pleaded.

When I didn't make a sound, Jack began... to sing. Like always, his voice soothed my heart, making me feel at ease.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

_'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance_

_Can we fall one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

_'Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was_

_You've almost had enough_

_And your actions speak louder than your words_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard_

_But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

_I'll be here, by your side_

_No more fears, no more crying_

_But if you walk away_

_I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

_Oh, girl,_

_Can we try one more, one more time?_

_One more, one more?_

_Can we try one more, one more time?_

_I'll make it better_

_One more, one more,_

_Can we try one more, one more..._

_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

_'Cause it's gotta be you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

_(Gotta Be You by One Direction **A/N: Ironically enough, this was the song I was listening to when I was typing this.**)_

And with that, Jack leaned down and kissed me. And even though I'd been put through enough with him, I kissed him back. After all, if it's gotta be someone, it'd better be the one you love the most, right?

* * *

**What would you guys think of a little spin-off talking about what Kevin and Beth went through, from their death to their marriage? Because, I don't know if you hadn't noticed, Beth and Kevin got married in heaven.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say this... but this story's going to end soon. I managed to squeeze in this chapter, and then there'll be two more chapters, and "The Secret" will be complete! But don't worry, "Death isn't the End of Love," Beth and Kevin's story (the spin-off I was referring to in the last chapter,) will be there. And then, the "Surprise, Surprise" stories/series will be over. Wow... I can't believe I actually made a sequel. And I'm planning a spin-off, too... **

* * *

**Kim**

That day finally arrived.

I was pulling on a sleeveless sky blue dress, with a smooth bodice, with a small sprinkling of white jewels, and a skirt that had rows of ruffles.

Over that I slid on a loose, blue gown that had a yellow trim, and stuck a special, you-only-wear-this-once-or-twice-in-your-life-time-unless-you're-a-vampire hat.

The tassel tickled my cheek, and I beamed at myself in the mirror while slipping into my black flats.

Graduation.

No one remembers the series of events that happened in November, what with my two suicide attempts, and Beth and Kevin dying. But they're forever etched in my brain.

But at least I have my wonderful boyfriend, right?

Oh. Right. I hadn't gotten to that part.

After that wonderful kiss he'd given me, Jack and I had gotten back together, to the joy of our friends, and, frankly, the whole school.

Mrs. Johnson, Mandy's mom, passed away after having a heart attack. Mandy had already turned eighteen, and she still had a boatload of money, so Mandy could support herself.

Brody and Donna got together again, but no one really cares. They aren't in our lives anymore, not since Brody cheated on Mandy and Donna pretty much betrayed me.

Jerry and Grace were still going strong, and so were Kelsey and Eddie. They'd been together so long, longer than most. They knew each other like no one else.

And Mariela and Jeremy were engaged.

Jeremy has his own apartment, and is going to the local community college and funding for Alex's tuition. And... now that I think about it, Jack seems OK being around Jeremy.

"Darling, you ready?" Mom called.

"Coming!" I smiled as I walked down the stairs.

* * *

"In conclusion, the class of 2012 will always help each other through every roadblock," Milton finished. He'd promised to make a short speech when he was elected valedictorian, but it was a little too long anyway: Jerry fell asleep.

Suddenly, we all shouted and threw our caps in the air, and let the tears and laughter begin.

"It's finally over," Jack whispered in my ear. He had somehow snuck up behind me, just to scare me.

"It's finally over," I echoed, staring out at the spectators.

Suddenly something caught my eye.

I saw Beth and Kevin, waving happily. Mrs. Johnson was beside them, clapping. Even from this far away, I could tell she had a tear or two for her remaining living daughter.

"You see Beth and Kevin?" Jack murmured in my ear. I nodded.

Beth opened her mouth, and I heard her voice reverberate throughout my brain.

_"Congratulations, Kim. Your life is going to be amazing, and when you see us, we'll show you something." _I stared even more intensely at her, and I thought I saw her raise her left hand, point to the ring finger, and then point to Jack.

_"Congratulations, Kimmy," _Kevin's voice echoed in my brain.

I grinned even wider. I was going to be with Jack for even longer.

* * *

We partied until deep into the night, when we'd all decided that we could see each other tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, Slamming on the "OFF" button so hard it fell off my nightstand, I rolled out of bed.

"Morning, Kimmy." I shot up. There, in my rocking chair, was Jack.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, rushing into his arms.

"How are you Kim? Great start to your morning, huh?" He asked cheekily.

"It would be better if you were downstairs making out with Donna," I teased.

Jack sighed. "How many times must I tell you not to remind me of Donna!" He groaned.

"A million," I replied. Finally I got out of his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Your Mom has a surprise for you, and she asked me to keep you company."

"Can I go down now?" I immediately asked. "I'm hungry."

Jack chuckled. "Probably."

When I got downstairs, my mom was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. "Hey mom," I greeted as I gave her a kiss.

"Hello, darling. I have a late graduation present for you," Mom handed me a small blue box.

When I opened it, all I found was a set of car keys. Wait...

"Go outside," Mom laughed.

When I got out there, all I saw was a red convertible and a license plate that said, "JAANDKC"

"It stands for 'Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford,'" Mom explained enthusiastically.

"I love it," was all I got out.

College, here I come.

* * *

I showed up at a banquet hall for a going away party for us wearing a silver dress that glowed in the moonlight, and matching silver heels. Jack, who drove me, wore a black tux and a turquoise tie.

"Hey!" "Jack!" " Kim!"

People called out to us as we walked into the banquet hall.

"Nice going away party, right?" Jerry observed, his arm around Grace. In true loyalty to Grace, he hadn't checked out another girl. Even when an exceptionally attractive girl had thrown herself at Jerry, Jerry simply rejected her and walked away. That girl hadn't given up that easily, but that's another story.

"Yeah," Jack unwound his arm around my waist to drag Jerry off somewhere.

"You've been going out for so long," I commented.

"I know. We started going out when Jack started dating Donna," Grace replied.

"Yeah, that was so long ago, remember?" Kelsey added, joining our conversation.

"It was when Beth started giving Jack the notes," Mandy stated.

We all turned to stare at him.

"The notes?" We all asked.

Beth slowly pulled out two folded pieces of paper. She handed one to me, and one to Grace.

Opening it, I faced Beth's familiar, cursive handwriting which almost immediately brought tears to my eyes. Slowly, I read it aloud:

_Jack,_

_Yesterday, Kim was over at my house. She stayed the whole afternoon, and then slept over. She was polite, and sad. You know how strict and... sort of oppressive my parents are, right? Well, that night, they let us do a lot of things. We were allowed to stay up all night. Heck, they even told me nicely they didn't think they could handle a dog! Which I know you know I want._

_Needless to say, we didn't stay up all night. But you know what she did? She called someone she told me you were jealous of. I'm not telling you who. She told him what happened, and we met him at the park. He was sympathetic, and I know him. We met at a karate dojo a while back, before he moved to Seaford. He was the best friend that was like you, Jack. We liked hanging around with him. He apologized profusely to Kim about something, and Kim forgave him. I wouldn't be surprised if he took your place... or even if he became Kim's boyfriend.  
_

_You wouldn't know, or CARE, that you hurt them. Amanda and Kim cried themselves to sleep last night. Kim refused to talk about you. Amanda shattered every picture of you on display, (and there were a LOT.) and I just watched. You had to give in to a girl. You always said to stick up for what you believed in. You never wanted to hurt a girl, and you hurt two.  
_

_We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, and honest, and never say die. Wasabi. You never were that honest when it came to girls, weren't you.  
_

_Beth._

"This was before Jack found out Brody joined the dojo," Mandy explained.

Then Grace cleared her throat, to read the note in her hands.

_Jack,_

_This is the only way I can get to you without everyone noticing. I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm just... torn. Brody is like you, Jack. But he's NOT you. He doesn't have an adorable and annoying hero complex, he doesn't have a long-term history with the guys, and he's... different. (Who says "Brochacho" like he does?) But Kim's already replaced you with him. I think she likes him. Like I said, I wouldn't be surprised if he became her boyfriend.  
_

_But I want to hear YOUR side of the story. So, if you want, meet me at Falafel Phil's at 10, when it closes. I'll make sure the gang isn't near to see you. If you don't come, fine. Bear the weight.  
_

_I really miss you.  
_

_Beth._

"Even faced against a guy she despised for ruining our lives," Mandy sobbed, "she tried to save him."

And with that, we all broke down, garnering the attention of our boyfriends. They comforted every one of us, lending a shoulder to their girlfriends and a hug to their best friends.

Even after two years, the memories of that fateful year hadn't completely vanished.

Turning my head slightly, I saw that Jerry and Jack had come back. Coming to my side, Jack wrapped his hands around my waist, and put his head on my shoulder.

For a few minutes, I felt the comfort of him alone, but then that changed, and it felt like Beth and Kevin were here.

Jack froze, and he whispered in my ear, "To our right, by the bathrooms," he whispered into my ear.

Turning to face that direction, I saw Beth and Kevin, leaning against the walls, waving to us.

Slowly, we waved back, gathering the attention of our friends.

But when they turned to look where we were, they only saw the bathroom doors.

* * *

**I really need to stop writing so many slightly depressing chapters. But hey, it's looking up.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	14. Chapter 14

**One more chapter after this, and then... The Secret is over. Well... the secrets are already out, but I'm just adding fluffiness to the story. **

* * *

**Kim**

Six years.

_Six _years.

Six _years._

_Six years._

Jack and I have been dating for _six years. _

Happily, I have to tell you. We haven't had such a heavy fight or an abrupt falling-out, like from the beginning of senior year.

We all went to the same college, (even Jerry - would you have believe?) and we stayed close friends.

Then I got a job as a news reporter for the local TV station. I was mildly famous, and everyone knew I had a boyfriend who could kill you with his bare hands in ten seconds, so no one bothered me. I'm in Jack's debt.

Jack's took over the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Rudy's rapidly aging place, and now, the Black Dragons Dojo is closed and owned by Jack himself. Jack has girls who fawn over him, but one look from me sets them in their places. I smirk to myself.

Jerry and Grace are now married, and own a popular dance studio here in Seaford. Grace is also expecting their first child, and they want me and Jack to be his or her godparents. I'm so excited!

Eddie and Kelsey are married and both are in the acting business. Eddie is also an amazing comedian and singer, so he and Kelsey are living the almost-impossible part of the American Dream: Hollywood. Kelsey has been in so many movies that fans send her piles and piles of fan mail. Unfortunately, they live in Hollywood, and we don't have a chance to visit often, but they visit us, and it makes up for everything.

Mandy finally found the love of her life in a guy named Brian, and they're been happily married for two years now. Brian is a game designer, and Mandy works at Falafel Phil, working the same position as her sister. Falafel Phil is now a clean, positive, five-star restaurant, what Beth had hoped for.

As for me? I'm still unmarried, even though I'm among the oldest of the gang. I don't know why Jack's hesitating. If he asked me now, I'd marry him in a heartbeat. We're even living in the same house. No, not sleeping together, but... in the same house.

Speaking of which...

"Hey Jack!" I called from my place on the sofa, watching TV.

"Are you ever going to get off that couch?" Jack teased.

"No," I shot back.

"Well, you have to, because I'm taking you somewhere." And with that, he throws me over his shoulder and carries me out to the car kicking and screaming.

"I'm not going out like _this!_" I screeched. I'm wearing blue skinny jeans, a crinkled white T-shirt, and flip flops. Not really presentable in my opinion.

"You look beautiful, as always," Jack compliments softly as he places a grumpy me in the passenger seat.

"Doesn't count," I grumble when he gets in on the other side.

"So it doesn't count when I compliment you? You'll be the death of me, Kim," Jack mock groans as he clasps his hands over his heart.

I laugh and retort, "Just drive."

Jack winks and says, "At your service, ma'am."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we're in the woods. Not the woods where Milton went LARPing so many years ago, a different place, filled with wonderful-smelling pine trees and innumerable trails. Jack leads me down on of them, and I stumble after him until I see a glow.

"Wha-" My question is cut short when I see the beautiful picnic table set with my favorite foods, like steak, salad, and red velvet cake. Two glasses of bubbly rest on a deep red tablecloth, and a radio sits on a nearby log, playing soft, romantic songs.

"You love it?" Jack holds his breath.

My eyes are tearing up, and I can't breathe, so I just stand on my tip toes and kiss him. It quickly becomes passionate, Jack immediately taking control and finally, we break apart.

"Let's enjoy this food," I breathe.

* * *

We've finished eating, and Jack quietly packs the empty plates into a nearby picnic basket when "The A Team" comes on. I immediately think of Beth, and the day Jack sang it for me at her funeral.

"Don't think of the past," Jack interrupts me thoughts, sitting next to me and wiping my tears away.

"Okay," I whisper, my voice hoarse.

"I want... I want to think of the future, though," Jack starts. My breathing begins to hitch in my throat. "Kim, I love you more than anything. More than life itself. I want to be with you forever, and ever, and ever. I made a mistake that day six years ago, and I regret it, regret hurting you and saying I wasn't in love with you. But this... is more than teenage love. It's _true _love. So... I ask you," Jack slides off the bench and onto one knee. He opens a black velvet box, and in it, is a diamond ring that is light and beautifully simple. "Kimberly Crawford... will you marry me?"

I start crying, and, knowing I'm killing him with suspense, I nod. He finally stands up and kisses me with a passion I haven't felt before. I quickly reciprocate, feeling him slide the ring on my left ring finger. We finally break away, and he rests his forehead on mine. I breathe in his scent, intoxicating me and making my head spin.

"I love you," I tell him, still blushing.

"And I love you," Jack responds immediately.

* * *

That night, I lay on my bed, not sleeping, just staring. I lift my left hand, and see the ring shining in the moonlight. It's beautiful, really: soft yet tough, sweet yet strong, girly and yet tomboyish. I'm just full of paradoxes no one but my friends bother to decipher. But Jack not only deciphered it; he showed me his own set of paradoxes, which took time to decipher myself, but I love him enough to decipher them and love him irrationally for it.

I love him.

He loves me.

We're never going to leave each other.

* * *

**Mind you, I still have one more chapter left, so don't worry about this being the last chapter. Hope you liked it. I sure did. Writing all those romantic scenes... ;)**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Last Chapter! Are you guys sad? Happy? Ecstatic? Unfortunately, there will not be another sequel (Sequel to the sequel?) but the spin-off, "Death isn't the End of Love" will be... say, 2-5 chapters. How many of you can't wait for the spin-off?**

* * *

**Kim**

That day has finally come. I imagine the beauty of the bouquet of beautiful roses and tulips in my hands.

"Don't you think she needs something flashy?" Grace tilted her head to the side.

"No way you're making me look like a stuck-up, attention-seeking model on my wedding day!" I playfully warned.

"Okay, okay," Grace held her hands in the form of surrender.

"You can look now," I heard Julie murmured.

Opening my eyes, I saw a woman so breathtakingly beautiful, it seemed like she was from another world.

Then I realized it was _me. _

I was wearing a short wedding dress, the skirt puffed out and rippling down to my tights-covered knees, the sleeveless bodice tight fitting and adorned with a belt of pearls. A necklace of pearls hung around my neck, and I wore white heels. My hair was curled, and lay down my back, slowly spiraling down my dress. My veil flows down to my waist like a sheer, transparent, silky waterfall. My eyes seemed to be the color of milk chocolate, but shone with a brightness that glowed like an otherworldly light. My lips were glossy and full, and my cheeks betrayed my excitement and love for my soon-to-be married life and husband.

"Wow..." I breathed.

I heard the door open, and my dad came in, looking dashing in a light gray suit.

"My daughter," he sighed in happiness and sadness.

"You won't lose me," I tell him as I turn to face him. "I'll always visit."

"I know, but my baby won't be in the house when I come home," Dad smiled weakly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

I wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you Dad. I always will, even when I'm mad. No one can replace you."

"It's time," Kelsey called as everyone filed out and lined up.

I waited as my friends walked down the aisle. How ironic that all my bridesmaids were married. I guess they're the bride's matrons.

As the classic Wedding Canon comes on, everyone stands up and turns to see me. We're in a beautiful room in a hotel, and I don't even take the time to look around. My eyes are on Jack.

Jack.

His wonderful brown eyes and caring smile.

His hero complex and overprotectiveness.

Him.

Before I can blink, we're there, and Jack's holding my hand, not Dad.

The Wedding begins, and it's all a blur. I only remember the vows.

"I, Jackson Anderson, take you, Kimberly Crawford, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.

"I, Kimberly Crawford, take you, Jackson Anderson, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jack leans in, and gives me a tender kiss on the lips.

The congregation goes wild.

* * *

I've hugged thousands of people, accepted congratulations from everyone, smiled brightly and tried to pay attention to the ones who talked on and on, and danced with Jack, embarrassed myself thoroughly when I was dancing alone on the dance floor, and smashed cake into Jack's face.

I needed a break.

I walked onto a porch, taking in the nightime air.

_"Kim,"_ I hear a voice call. Whirling, I saw Beth and Kevin leaning against the railing across from me.

_"We promised you we'd show you something," _Kevin reminded me. I'm whirled back to the graduation, when they first showed up.

Two children appear next to Beth and Kevin. One is a teenage boy, maybe 13-14, with tousled brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. In his arms is a beautiful, blonde toddler with soft, doe brown eyes. She looks to me with such warmth and love that it melts my heart. She mouths one word: _Mommy. _

I start, and turn to stare at Beth and Kevin. Slowly, the children disappear. "Are they..." I can't finish it.

_"They're yours, Kim,"_ Beth smiles. _"Congratulations."_

I continue to stare long after Beth and Kevin disappear.

* * *

Few Months After the Wedding...

* * *

**Jack**

I came home to silence. Kim didn't greet me like she usually does. I looked around, until I found her on the porch.

"Jack, I'm pregnant," Kim says out loud. I almost gasp. Kim's pregnant? "No, that's not it," she mutters. "Hey, Jack... I'm um... pregnant. Are you mad? No, that sounds judgemental. Let's see... Jack, hey, I'm pregnant, want to go see Jeremy and Mariela? No, that's too rushed." In pure anger, Kim slams her fist on the metal railing so hard, the rail shakes.

"Don't hurt yourself," I find myself saying.

Kim whirls. "J-Jack! H-How much did you hear?" She stammers.

"All of it," I answer, going to her and placing a hand on her stomach.

"What are we going to name it?" I ask.

"Don't you mean, what are we going to name _him_?" Kim corrects, her tone slightly cynical.

"What makes you think you're having a boy?" I protest.

"I may or may not have known the gender of my children and when I'm going to have them since the wedding," Kim winks.

"Beth and Kevin?" I ask her. Kim bites her lip before nodding.

"Well then, what are we going to name him?"

"Michael Kevin Anderson?" Kim suggests.

"And if we have a girl after him, should we name her Danielle Beth Anderson?" I shoot back.

Kim smiles. "Perfect. That sounds like a name that suits a girl like Dani."

"Oh, you've _seen _them too? Kim, you got to stop hiding visits from Beth and Kevin from me!"

"And what if I don't?"

* * *

**And so ends "The Secret." Be on the Lookout for "Death isn't the End of Love." I really don't know if I will go through with it, but if I do, it's not going to be as long as any of my other stories. Max is about five chapters.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


End file.
